


The Dragon and the Raven

by MassAffection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Underage warning for teen content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassAffection/pseuds/MassAffection
Summary: Harry Potter's destined to defeat the Dark Lord. What is Ophelia destined to do? Well, prove that Draco Malfoy is not a villain.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. We're Going To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> We're Going To Be Friends - The White Stripes
> 
> This story will be around 150,000 words, maybe more. I did a lot of homework for this story and it follows canon pretty closely, so anything that isn't canon is probably on purpose lol. I aim to post once a week later on, but to get it off the ground, I may post once a day this week. I don't have a proofreader, so if there are any major mess-ups, please hit me up in the comments! I hope at least one person finds and enjoys this as much as I do writing it! Here's to Draco's deserved redemption arc!

**1991**

I would never admit to Draco that I missed him while he was away at school. I’d been jealous when he’d received his letter and had hoped that maybe I’d receive mine even though I was nearly a year younger than him. Mother told me I’d be getting one next year, but that is _not_ what I wanted to hear.

He enjoyed showing off all his cool new school things; his wand, his books, and when he purchased his robes, he couldn’t shut up about Harry Potter. I’d begged him to let me go when he went to purchase an owl, as I loved going to the Emporium and Menageries. His mother loved me and relented quite easily, and I got to look at all the wonderful creatures while Draco tried to decide which owl was superior.

I wouldn’t let it show that I liked the beautiful emerald detail on his robes, or how fancy I found his wand. I couldn’t contain my awe at his Eagle Owl though. It looked just as self-satisfied and cruel as Draco always did.

When he was due for school, I was invited to King’s Cross to say goodbye. I was embarrassed by my tears, already missing his constant presence. He ignored them, prattling on and on about what the Slytherin rooms must look like, and how fun potions would be. He did reach over and grasp my hand, and it did make me feel better. “Don’t worry, Ophelia. By the time you show up next year, all the girls will already know your name. They’ll be tripping over themselves just be close to you.”

I waved him off with his mom, we watched him nervously take a running start and disappear through the wall, followed quickly by his father. I didn’t believe him when he promised to write me. He hated writing letters and would most likely only remember to do so for his mum.

He surprised me though and did write me a few. The Slytherin House was located in the dungeons and he thought it was awesome. Harry Potter had turned down his offer of friendship and was a prat. He liked potions, but Snape was terrifying. Harry Potter hung around a _Weasley_ and was a _huge_ prat.

I missed him loads, but the free time was spent with the creatures in my mother’s care. She’d gotten a reputation for being a talented healer of magical creatures, and so she was the first anyone would call for pest control. That meant we had lots of interesting faces around the house. I loved following her around and assisting with their care. She could tell me something new about each one every time we made our rounds.

“There’s a class on magical creatures, you know.”

I danced with excitement, and mother laughed.

“Now, now. It’s a Third-Year class, so you have to wait.”

That was a bummer, but I was excited all the same.

“Can you feed Rufus and the other little ones on your own, Ophelia? I have an appointment soon.” I nodded, picking up his prepared meal.

Rufus was a Raccoon. Not magical by any means, at least not that I was aware of, but he was wickedly smart. He liked to follow me around, and I liked to try to teach him increasingly difficult tricks. I’d just accomplished teaching him to be lookout, which meant he could let me know when mother or someone else was on their way. Mother did not find this humorous. Draco would be impressed, though he’d hate to admit it.

He followed me, chattering away impatiently for his bowl that I carried so carefully. “Patience, Roofy.” He growled in response.

I fed the others, a Niffler and her babies, a ratty old Kneazle, and several other creatures. Rufus waited, and finally, I sat down his bowl, taking a seat beside him. I liked watching him use his little hands, eating each piece gently, moving around to find the best bits.

This kept me busy, and my mind occupied up until the holidays. Draco came home and his parents graciously invited me to join them on their vacation. Draco talked about Crabbe and Goyle, Snape, Harry Potter of course, and a weird teacher named Quirrell. His father interrupted to ask his own questions, mostly involving Harry Potter and Quirrell. I got bored quickly by this.

**1992**

When the school year finally ends, I’m eager for things to return to normal; Draco and I inseparable and exploring, having fun. Instead, he does everything he can to get his father’s attention. Now that he knows Harry Potter is a topic of interest for him, he never shuts up about the boy. Instead of running around and exploring his huge manor, Draco invites his goons over and they just sit around and listen to Draco prattle on and on as if he has something to say.

“Can’t we do something else, you’ve already told this story, Draco.”

“Then buzz off, Ophelia. No one wants a stupid girl around anyway.”

This makes Crabbe and Goyle laugh but fills me with rage. I consider decking Draco, because I know I can take him but decide not to humiliate him. He obviously cares about impressing these buffoons. Now I always ask if they’re there before I come over. 

I finally receive my letter, and my screams of excitement cause quite a stir in our home. All the creatures begin singing, or squawking, or screeching, whatever noise they make. My mother has to run around and calm everyone down, but I make it much harder with my aggressive dancing. Rufus joins in, and eventually, my mother gives up and joins in too.

This time Draco follows me around while I get my supplies. He offers to throw a fit to his father about getting the same detailing on my robes, but I decline. What if I end up in a different house? This idea causes Draco great distress.

“Don’t even joke about that, Ophelia. You’ll make us look bad.”

“Us?”

“Yes. Someday we’re to be married, you know. I can’t marry a girl who isn’t a Slytherin.”

I roll my eyes. “That is so far off. No one will even care anymore.”

“I will always care.”

“Whatever. Let’s go get my wand!”

I leave Ollivander’s, pleased with my new wand, and my mum guides us towards the pet shops. I pull her to a stop and she and Draco look back at me. “I’m taking Rufus.”

She shakes her head. “Honey, he isn’t on the list. It must be a cat, toad, or owl. Owls are good, so you can send letters.”

“I’ll use Draco’s owl. I want to take Rufus.”

Draco crosses his arms. “Don’t be an idiot, Ophelia. Just go pick some lame beast and let’s get ice cream.”

I smack his arm as hard as I can and he howls, that dramatic prat. My mother lectures me, but I refuse to back down and finally she gives up and takes us for ice cream.

“I’ll send a request to Hogwarts. But if they say no, young lady, then we’re getting an owl.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They accept, noting that my mother has a fair reputation in the care for magical creatures and trusts that I can contain my raccoon. If Rufus causes any trouble, they will have to have him sent home. I acknowledge that agreement and prepare for September.

I finally get to see this famous Harry Potter while shopping with Draco for his second year. I’m a little surprised to find that he’s just a normal-looking kid. He’s with a family full of red hair and I conclude these are Weasleys. A girl with a mass of hair is also with them. “Who is that?”

“Granger. A _mudblood_.”

I glance at Draco. He says that word with more venom than I’ve ever heard from him. It sounds more like his dad. I don’t like it and decide not to mention this girl again around him.

His father causes a scene and though Draco is beaming, enjoying this, I can’t help but feel ashamed. When Draco looks at me to share a laugh, I giggle nervously until he looks away. I just want to move on and get ice cream.

Finally, the day arrives, and our families travel together to King’s Cross. Our mothers chat while I show Draco Rufus’s newest trick, pickpocketing. Draco loves this and is eager to try it out on the train. “We can nab so much candy.” I nod excitedly. We push our belongings towards the line of wizards going to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and as we get closer to the wall my stomach flip flops.

“Don’t be a scaredy-cat, Ophelia. It’s easy. Watch me.”

And I do, as he confidently steps through. My mother smiles encouragingly at me and I take a deep breath before running through the wall. I can Rufus screeching in his cage, but when we appear on the other side, he’s stopped, looking around in amazement. So am I.

Draco waves me on impatiently, and after we say goodbye a final time to our parents, we board the train.

“These cars back here are for first years, but you can sit with us in the Slytherin cars.”

I follow him silently. Some kids try to stop me, but Draco gives them a stern talking down and I end up with the second year Slytherins. Some of the girls are giving me dirty looks and I want to ask Draco why they’re not doing what he said they would, but I don’t get a chance. Others are extra nice to me, and that makes up for the nasty ones. Rufus entertains us and when the trolley comes around, he snatches extra treats for me and Draco.

What I don’t know now, is that this train ride is the last time for a while that Draco will smile and touch my hand. Our friendship will be forever changed as soon as I put on a raggedy old hat.


	2. I Love You But You Make Me Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love You But You Make Me Cry - Elthia

Draco waves goodbye as I’m grouped up with the other first years. I find myself next to a redhead, and thanks to Draco, I immediately assume a Weasley. It’s confirmed when a giant, hairy man greets her with a smile. “Ginny Weasley. Good to have ye.” His eyes slide from her to me, and his smile disappears. “You…”

I frown and step back.

“You look just like _him_.”

“Who?”

He shakes his head. “Never mind. Everyone, my name is Hagrid, and I’m the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. First years, ye lot, follow me! Into the boats now. Easy does it. Keep yer balance, thas it.”

I try to shake off the weird interaction, I don’t know which ‘him’ he’s referring to, but my family has a long line of _interesting_ individuals. The people I usually find myself around like most of my family. I am not used to the anger and disgust that man just displayed. Maybe Draco would have an idea. I wish he had been here. He would have stepped up despite this man’s size. He would have defended me.

Ginny is in my boat and giving me looks. I consider snapping at her but that’s more Draco’s MO. I try to smile at her, but she whips her head away. Well then.

We cross the moat, and all eyes are on the castle now. Draco didn’t even mention how beautiful the school itself is. I'm dazzled and in love with the greenery snaking up and around the walls. The grounds that I can see are well maintained, and I can just see a dense forest beyond. I can only imagine the creatures that call that forest their home.

We climb out of our boats and follow Hagrid into the castle and try not to get lost as we move quickly from passage to passage, staircase to staircase up into the main halls of the castle. My classmates are all talking to each other around me, and part of me regrets not riding the train with them. Maybe I would have made a friend my own age. I can hear them discuss the drama of the previous year. The death of the Defense Against the Darks Teacher, the bathroom troll, all of Harry Potter’s exploits. A blond boy is next to me, eagerly swallowing up any and every word everyone is saying. He turns and grins at me.

“This Harry Potter sounds amazing, doesn’t he?”

I nod, not wanting to turn off another classmate like I did Ginny. “He sure does. My best friend is in his year, and he couldn’t stop talking about him.”

The blond smiles bigger, if possible, and extends his hand towards me. “Colin. Colin Creevey. Muggleborn.”

I flinch slightly and glance around. I quickly shake his hand lower my voice. “Ophelia. Pureblood.”

“Pureblood! Maybe you can tell me more about wizards.”

I shrug, trying now to distance myself in case any potential Slytherins see me. “Maybe. Maybe later.”

“Great! Thank you, Ophelia.”

We’re shushed, and I look ahead at the older witch in front of the group. She looks stern enough to silence every one of us.

“Good evening, students. It’s wonderful to have you. I am Professor McGonagall, and I am head of Gryffindor House. We’ll be entering the Great Hall now, where you will be sorted into your houses.”

My heart is beating harder now. I recall the talk I had with my mother a month or so ago.

_“Mum, what if I don’t get into Slytherin?”_

_“The hat will know which house you belong in.”_

_“What if it’s not Slytherin?”_

_She smiled comfortingly and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it tighter than I anticipated, and I flinched, but she didn’t let go. “Ophelia, I know that our crowd puts a lot of emphasis in Slytherin, but anyone can be powerful. And power can mean many different things. There is power in bravery, and intelligence, and in how we treat others. Do you understand?”_

_I nodded; a bit confused still. She seemed to sense it and leaned back._

_“Honey, no matter what house you end up in, I will love you, and be so proud of you. You must write and tell me as soon as you can, so I can decorate appropriately.”_

_We both smiled then, and a weight was somewhat lifted off my chest._

We enter the great hall in a line, and my eyes move over the crowd, who is also looking over all of the new faces. I find a crowd of gingers all waving insanely at me until I realize they’re obviously waving at Ginny beside me. Next to them the girl Draco called Granger. She seems stressed, eyes darting back to the entrance every few seconds. I don’t see Harry Potter anywhere. I shrug and nudge Colin. “Harry Potter isn’t here. You should see his scar, it’s wicked.” Colin makes a noise in excitement and I regret even talking to him again. I keep looking around, and at the far end of the room, Draco waits until he catches my eye. I smile immediately, unconsciously, and nod at him. He returns it, a tiny upturn of his mouth lets me know he appreciates my attention.

“Quiet please,” A voice steals my attention, “allow The Sorting Hat to have your attention.” I look up at the front and find the professors sitting at the head table. The giant, Hagrid, a very angry looking lump of flesh covered in black, who I assume is Snape, a tiny man with a fancy mustache, a plump, smiley woman, a very flamboyant man who despite being asked to be quiet, is still chattering away at anyone who will listen to him, and a very old, very fascinating man, who I can only imagine is Dumbledore himself.

Draco took breaks in between talking about Harry Potter to talk about Dumbledore. I already knew his father hated Dumbledore, and Draco would of course follow his lead. I’d thought maybe Dumbledore was some sort of bumbling old idiot or some sort of loon, but this man didn’t seem stupid. He did seem a little off but in that fun, interesting, _good_ sort of way…

Suddenly he turns as if sensing my intense stare. I can’t look away, and suddenly he smiles. I’m intimidated by his attention. He nods at me and then glances away. I look where he gestures and realize he wants my attention directed at the stool in the front. The stool that now holds an old witch’s hat. An old hat that was now bellowing a song. How had I not even noticed it? Why had I been so distracted by Dumbledore?

I focus on the hat and when it finally finishes after several more minutes, the room breaks into applause, and I can’t help but join in. I look back at Professor Dumbledore and note that he claps with more enthusiasm than anyone else.

“Wonderful, just simply wonderful!”

McGonagall lets Dumbledore finish his adorations before pulling out her list of first years and calling the first name.

I watch students go up and the hat placed on their heads. Whichever house it calls goes up in cheers as they receive a new student. One by one we’re called.

“Black, Ophelia!”

The noisy room goes silent. I glance at Draco and he nods approvingly. The Slytherins are all smiling as if they know a secret. Everyone else is whispering. I move to the stool and sit down, and feel the weight of the hat on my head.

_“Well, well, well…another Black.”_

I chew my lip nervously.

_“Don’t be so nervous, child. Be proud. The Blacks have some skeletons, but they shouldn’t frighten you.”_

“I’m not frightened,” I whisper.

 _“Oh, of course not. How very_ brave _of you.”_

“So, Gryffindor then?”

_“But you have Slytherin in your heart.”_

“Do I?”

_“Would you be upset with the thought of being placed anywhere other than Slytherin?”_

“Place me wherever I belong, please.”

The air is heavy with anticipation. A drop of sweat slides down the back of my neck. Was everyone else as stressed about this as I am right now?

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

Now even Slytherin is silent.

I move with forced confidence to the Hufflepuff table, trying not to feel like a total outcast when they don’t applaud for me. I sit in an empty seat, next to an older boy. He smiles kindly at me and I smile back, the muscles in my shoulders relaxing slightly.

“I’m Cedric Diggory. It’s nice to have you in our house.”

“Thank you.”

Cedric seems to break the spell and the breath everyone is holding. Professor McGonagall keeps going, though she has to repeat the next name as she overcomes her surprise.

“Creevey, Colin!”

He jumps as he rushes to the stool.

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouts as it barely brushes his head.

I glance over at Draco, trying to smile at him from my table. He’s looking down at his plate, moving rigidly as his friends nudge him and whisper.

_Uh-oh._

I continue to try to get his attention through the rest of dinner, but he refuses to even look in my direction. Cedric introduces me to several other students, and I appreciate his friendliness even though most of the other Hufflepuffs seem extremely uncomfortable around me. I eat until they dismiss us and then follow the house boy and girl to our dormitory. As we leave, Professor Sprout introduces herself as the head of our house. She looks over us until she finds me and gives me a warm smile.

“It’s lovely to have you in the House, Miss Black. Your mother was wonderful in my class, and I always thought she should have been a Hufflepuff.”

I smile; “Thank you, Professor.”

She walks with me as we climb the stairs. “Are you any good with plants, Dear?”

I nod. “A little, I help my mother in her garden, but I prefer creatures.”

She smiles bigger. “Ah, just like mum then. Well, you’ll love Care for Magical Creatures when it’s available, I’m sure.” I nod eagerly and she bids us goodnight. Some of the other kids are giving me less suspicious looks now that Cedric and Professor Sprout have broken the ice. The girls split from the boys then and are taken into the girl’s dorms. I find my chest at the foot of a bed and find Rufus sleeping under the comforter. He stirs when I climb in, and as I settle in, I worry over Draco until I fall asleep.

The next morning, I look over my schedule as I head to breakfast. History of Magic is first, which sounds either terribly boring or incredibly interesting. Given the reactions of some of the second years, I’m worried it’s the former. I fill my plate with food and glance over the other classes. I take Herbology and Potions with the Slytherins, but it doesn’t really matter, since Draco is above me. I glance over and find him immediately amongst his friends. He’s talking, looking over at the Gryffindor table every once in a while. I look back and find Harry Potter. Rolling my eyes, I return to my plate and my schedule. I will have to tease Draco about this obsession as soon as he decides to talk to me again. I do eavesdrop on a conversation some Hufflepuffs are having next to me.

“Potter and Weasley crashed into the Whomping Willow last night.”

“I heard! How were they not expelled?”

“I asked the same thing. They damaged the poor thing, breaking a number of its’ branches. It’s a historical tree.”

“A troll last year, the Willow this year. Those boys are trouble.”

“Wait, look!”

I follow the Hufflepuff’s gaze and see an owl drop a red envelope. _A howler_. The entire school watches as the Weasley boy opens it with shaking hands. I cringe, listening to who I assume is his mother rip him a new one while everyone laughs. I laugh a little, but when I feel it’s safe to, I turn around and keep eating while everyone around me makes jokes at his expense.

I’m glad History of Magic is in the morning. The better to get the terrible thing over with. Professor Binns is undoubtedly the most boring person I’ve ever seen, and I wish wholeheartedly that he would pass on and leave us alone. Much less interesting than the other ghosts here, and I’m glad I’d met our ghost this morning, before this one. The Fat Friar was much jollier and more energetic than this man. I glance around the room, and to my relief, I find I’m not the only one fighting sleep.

My next class is Herbology and this one I’m excited for. Professor Sprout once again greets me personally as I take a spot between two other Hufflepuffs.

“Alright, Children. Make sure you have earmuffs, today we’re planting Mandrakes.”

I enjoy every other class so far, except flying lessons. Draco had tried to teach me at home, and I had hoped to brag to him that I was one of few who did well our first class, but I end up being one of the few who can’t get it to fly into my hand or lift myself off the ground. Regardless, I’d send him an invitation to study in the library. Maybe he’d enjoy teasing me over it and forget about the sorting thing.

My last class of the day is Potions, Draco had talked a lot about this class. Draco’s a natural, and since I like Herbology and Creatures, maybe I’ll be good at it too.

I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Professor Snape didn’t like anyone, and he didn’t seem to like anything, either. He clearly favored Slytherins over any other house and was unashamed in his bias. Professor Sprout had given equal points to Hufflepuff and Slytherin today, but Snape is taking for every little mistake Hufflepuff makes and turning around to give it to Slytherin just for breathing. They aren’t gracious about it either, I’m starting to see that Draco is a perfect fit for that stupid house.

I send Rufus off with a note and make my way to the library. Snape had given a ridiculous amount of homework for the first day, as well as a paper due for History of Magic. I really need Draco’s help if I want to even begin to understand what Snape expects of us in Potions. I crack open the History book and begin on the paper, giving Draco time to hopefully show up.

“Pick up your stuff.”

I jump in my seat, unaware that Draco has approached. He doesn’t wait for me to respond, just starts shoveling my things into my bag and pulling me from my chair. “What are you doing?”

Silently, he pulls me deeper into the library, behind the stacks until he finds a small, dusty table in a corner. He lets me go and drops my things before waving his wand and clearing the area of dust.

“Sit.”

I sit, watching him.

“Come on then, bring out the book. Let’s get this over with.”

“Hold on a moment. I’d like to talk.”

He gives me a look. “We can talk, or you can take advantage of my time and study.”

“Fine, I’ll do both.” I pull my Potions homework out and he glances over it as I open the book. “Why are you so angry?”

“My betrothed is in the worst House in Hogwarts. I’m humiliated.”

I scoff and roll my eyes but don’t tease him about the ‘betrothed’ comment.

“Hufflepuff is the worst House?”

“If it isn’t Slytherin, it’s not good.”

“It makes sense though, I like animals and plants, and I always played the doctor when we-” He shushes me, a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. As soon my father finds out, he’ll break it off.”

My chest tightens. “Really?”

“You didn’t like it anyway, so it’s fine.”

“Because I’m eleven! I don’t want to think about marrying you.”

“Well, now you won’t have to.”

“But…”

“What’s missing from this list of ingredients? Come on, this is easy. Give me a quill and I’ll do it for you.”

I sit silently as he finds a quill and ink. I’d usually argue about the cheating, but I’m too busy deciding how I feel about this news. “Draco.”

“What?” He growls, annoyed.

“Are we still best friends?”

He glances over at me but doesn’t respond. I watch him scribble down answer after answer until the paper is finished. He drops the quill, sighing.

“Look, Ophelia. You put me in an awkward position.”

“I didn’t choose this.”

“Your priorities need to be evaluated.”

“What does that mean?”

“Forget it.” He fiddles a bit with his hands, almost nervously. “I made the Quidditch Team.”

I smile and wrap my arms around him. “That’s amazing! What position?”

He allows the contact for a moment before pushing me away. “Seeker. Same as Potter.” I make a face.

“What is your weird obsession with that kid?”

He scowls. “I’m not obsessed.”

“ _Okay_.”

“Anyway..” He looks almost embarrassed now. “I was worried I wasn’t good enough, so I kind of…bought the whole Slytherin team new brooms, so they would pick me.”

“Draco, you’re really good. You didn’t have to do that.”

He doesn’t say any more, just stands and when I reach for his hand, he’s already gone, leaving me alone in this dark little corner. 

I receive a letter from mum congratulating me on getting into Hufflepuff and tells me not to worry about Draco. She doesn’t say much more but tells me to stay open-minded and try to forgive him when he’s cruel. ‘ _He needs a true friend, Ophelia. And when times are tough, you’ll still be there for each other, I just know it._ ’

I look over at him, talking animatedly at his table. He’s nearly yelling as he mocks Harry from across the room. When I look at Harry and his friends, they’re working hard to ignore him. I join in some of my table’s conversations until breakfast ends.

It’s Halloween, and Draco’s ignored every other request to study. I catch him watching me when he’s zoning out, but as soon as I catch him, he looks away. I focus on classwork and consider requesting a tutor.

On my way to the library, I hear a crowd gathering. When I turn the corner, I am horrified by the sight of Mrs. Norris hanging from a lamp.

“Mudblood, you’ll be next.”

I look away from the awful sight and can just see Draco’s white-blonde head between the two giant shoulders of Crabbe and Goyle. I look back at Mrs. Norris and see the bloody words next to her;

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware_

The teachers arrive then, ushering us all away. Draco has a self-satisfied smirk when we finally see each other in the crowd. My face must still show my horror over the cat because his face falters for just a moment, but he keeps smiling. We go our separate ways, and when I enter the Hufflepuff common room, I feel an instant calm. The ivy hanging everywhere, and the warm fire make the room smell like home. I climb into my favorite chair and try to get the image of Mrs. Norris out of my head.

“Good news, everyone. I just heard; Mrs. Norris will be okay. She’s just petrified.”

We all look over at the Head boy. “Mrs. Sprout can make a cure, but it’ll take some time.”

“Maybe now we can get around the castle without Filch knowing our every move.”

Everyone agrees with the student, snickering. I nod but make a note to ask Mrs. Sprout how I can help when I see her tomorrow in Herbology.

“How kind of you to ask, dear. I actually had another student ask the same question. You can join us every evening to maintain the Mandrakes if you’d like. We’d enjoy the company, I think.”

I smile, eager to help Mrs. Sprout and curious to see who else has volunteered. After classes, I rush to the greenhouse and find Mrs. Sprout and an older boy already working.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor Snape held us a little late.”

Mrs. Sprout hands me a pair of gloves and earmuffs. “That’s quite alright dear. This is Neville Longbottom, Neville, this is Ophelia Black.”

I freeze for only a moment as I take what she offers. Pulling on the gloves, I look at the boy and see him smiling at me. Doesn’t he realize..?

“Hello, Ophelia. It’s nice to meet you. So, you like plants too?”

I nod and pull the earmuffs over my ears.

“Alright, we’re just going to water and prune today. I’ll walk you through it, so we don’t hurt the little babes.”

I pick up my shears and we work quietly until Mrs. Sprout is satisfied. “Alright, you two. It’s almost time for supper. Let’s finish up. Great work you two. I appreciate the help, I truly do.”

We put our things away and I realize that I have to walk back to the castle with Neville. He’s nervously fidgeting with a ball in his hand, an uneasy smile on his face that is slowly shrinking as we get closer and closer to the castle.

“It was nice meeting you, Ophelia. Will you be helping tomorrow as well?”

I nod. “Eh, yeah. As much as I can. I feel awful about Mrs. Norris.”

“Me too. She and Filch are scary, but she’s just a cat, you know? She didn’t deserve that.”

“I think she likes me.” I shake my head. “Well, maybe not. But I want her to like me. I keep trying to bribe her with food when Filch isn’t around. Not to get away with anything, I just…want her to like me.”

Neville smiles. “Let me know if that works for you. The Weasley twins are constantly messing with her and Filch, so it may be a losing battle.”

“Well, maybe I shall ask them to knock it off.”

“And attract their attention? That’s brave.”

“Only for Mrs. Norris, they can do whatever they like to Filch. He’s terrible.”

Neville laughs as we enter the Dining Hall. I smile at him and we drift apart to sit at our own tables. When I spot Draco, he’s scowling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, and for my first kudos! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter!


	3. Wildflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wildflower - Skylark

I help Mrs. Sprout, and with no real effort, Neville and I become friends. I still worry that he’ll drop a bomb on me about his parents, but so far, we talk about Herbology and about our houses and classes. I can tell this friendship is bothering Draco, but he’s still ignoring me, so _oh well_.

“If you need help with any classes, I bet Hermione would be willing to help you.”

“Who?”

“Hermione Granger. She’s the girl with the curly hair, friends with Harry and Ron.”

“Harry Potter?”

Neville nods, hands full of fertilizer and soil.

“She’s a mudblood, though. Is she really all that smart?”

Suddenly Neville is a statue, his hands are clenched, spilling what he holds. “Excuse me?”

I tilt my head, confused by his shift in attitude. “She’s not a real wizard, how can she help me?”

“Hermione Granger is the smartest witch in second year. Probably smarter than most fourth years, I’d put my life on it. And don’t ever call her _that_ word again.”

Neville’s angry. I step back and shake my head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You sound like the Slytherins. Like Draco. You sound...you sound like _her_.”

I swallow the bile in my throat and shake my head harder. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Neville. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

He turns away, beginning to clean his mess. I’m frozen in anticipation. When he continues to ignore me, I slowly bend down and help him.

“Do you really not know that that word is… _bad_?”

I chew my lip for a moment. “I think I knew, but I…I’m not used to anyone being offended by it.” I grow quiet, nearly whispering now with shame. “I just hear it so often.” Neville doesn’t respond, and we barely talk the rest of the evening. We don’t have our usual banter as we walk to dinner and when we arrive, he walks away without a word.

When I get a free evening, I go to the library. I’m falling behind in some classes and I decide to skip dinner to study. After a few hours, a shadow falls over me. When I look up, I’m greeted by a large curly mop of hair and a friendly smile.

“I’m Hermione Granger, Neville mentioned you may need some help?”

Neville was right, and with just a few short hours of Hermione’s help, I feel confident I can get a decent grade in History. I want to apologize to her, but don’t want her to know that I used a word that would cause her pain. I decide after that short time with her that I will never use that word again.

It’s Quidditch Day, Slytherin against Gryffindor. I consider being petty and skipping it, but everyone in the school will be there, and because I’m pathetic and still care, I want to be there for Draco. I make my way to the stands, and though most of the students are cheering for Gryffindor, I throw a green scarf around my neck to show support for the Slytherins. I wave at Neville and take a seat with the other Hufflepuffs.

It’s a nail-biter, Draco is keeping up with Harry as best he can, but Harry is a natural. I can tell Draco is taking it too seriously. The boy can never just have fun, it always has to be so life or death.

When Harry falls, we all leave our seats. When Harry is taken away, I see Draco and his team all yelling at each other. When he storms off, I chase after him.

“Draco!”

“Leave me alone.”

“I think you’re really good when you aren’t playing dirty.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said _leave me alone_.”

I grab his hand and yank him onto a bench beside me. He’s breathing hard, sweaty from the game. I wrinkle my nose but ignore it.

“Stop acting like such a _prat_ , Draco.”

“I’m acting like a prat because a stupid Hufflepuff won’t stop bothering me.”

“You’re stupid.”

“You are.”

I shove him and he shoves me back, harder. “Why are you hanging around with Longbottom? He’s a loser.”

“He’s nice.”

“And I heard you talked to Granger.”

“I did, she’s nice too.”

He stood. “Well, go be friends with those loser Gryffindors then and leave me alone.”

“I want to be friends with you too.”

“Too bad.”

“Draco.” I was tired of his attitude.

“Take that scarf off. We don’t need a Hufflepuff to cheer us on. _You’re_ probably why we lost. You’re bad luck. In fact, stay away from my games. I don’t even want to see you there.”

“Fine. I hope you lose every single one.”

“When I win, I’ll send a bludger your way with a big fat ‘suck it’ written on it.”

“And I’ll send Rufus to scratch your stupid face off.”

“Draco!”

We both look down the corridor and spot his goons. He picks up his broom and leaves me to join them. Why does he prefer their company over mine?

Another student is found petrified, a first year. Colin, the muggleborn I’d met at the beginning of the year. I’d seen him around, carrying some sort of weird-looking camera. When I showed up for Mrs. Sprout, there were several more students helping with Mandrake care.

It was December now and mother was out of the country, which meant I would be alone for Christmas. Usually, I traveled with the Malfoys, but Draco was also staying at Hogwarts this year. I wanted to ask him why, but after our last hostile meeting, I’d been avoiding and ignoring him just as much as he’d been doing to me.

A second-year, Justin, was in the center of a group of Hufflepuffs.

“You all saw it; Harry Potter sent that beast after me! He tried to kill me in front of everyone!” Several second years all agreed enthusiastically. I moved in, curious.

“What happened?” Another late arrival asked. Justin told his story again with gusto. “We were in dueling club, and Draco was kicking his arse when Harry started _talking to a snake._ It came after me and nearly killed me. Just like Colin and Mrs. Norris.”

“But they’re not dead.” I interjected. Everyone glared at me and I stepped back. They turned back to Justin.

“Maybe he’s frustrated that he failed the other times. Maybe that’s why he just attacked me in front of everyone. He’ll be expelled, surely.” Everyone seemed happy with this theory and went on with fire in their hearts for Harry Potter. I was less certain.

I was disappointed when Mrs. Sprout canceled class but relieved when she didn’t cancel Herbology club. At least I could use the free period to study. Exams were coming up and I was hoping to find Hermione and get more help.

On my way to the library, I learned from another Hufflepuff that Justin and the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, had been attacked today. I’m starting to doubt my opinion on Harry. Maybe the other Hufflepuffs are right…

I wake up Christmas morning to a small stack of gifts. Mum even sent Rufus a little goody bag of treats, which I have to take before he eats completely. He makes little noises of frustration by my side while I open my things. Mum sent me some lovely gifts, some candy. And then I notice she’s had Draco’s gift delivered to me, thereby forcing me to deliver it to him. Evil woman.

I consider just sending Rufus with it, but last time I sent him to Slytherin, he returned with sticky fur. Why Draco allowed anyone to mess with my Roofy, I did not know.

I decide to find him alone before or after breakfast. When I enter the dining hall, I’m surprised to find that most of the tables are mostly empty and occupied by a mixture of houses. Neville waves me over and I sit by Hermione. This is now the closest I’ve ever been to Harry. He’s in deep, quiet conversation with Ron Weasley, and they’re wearing matching sweaters. In fact, all the Weasleys are wearing matching sweaters, which makes me smile until one of them snaps at me for mocking them. I start to object, but they immediately resume ignoring me.

Hermione greets me but turns quickly back to Harry and Ron. I respond to a question Neville asks about my Herbology results. We chat, and when I get an opportunity, I look around for Draco. He has his back to me, leaning back nonchalantly as he talks to his friends. Every once in a while, they all glance at our table. At Harry. The Slytherins have been stoking the flames of distrust and fear for him, and they find it all very humorous. I just want to scream at them. Whether or not it is Harry, something awful is happening, and they’re turning it into a joke.

When I see Draco stand, I jump up from my seat. As do Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We all look at each other for an awkward moment before I step away from my seat and follow Draco.

“I can’t believe Granger hasn’t been attacked yet. What is Potter waiting for?”

His cronies laugh, and I roll my eyes but tap his shoulder. He turns slowly, anger and shock clear on his face.

“And what do _you_ want, Ugglepuff?”

Another bout of laughter at that _lame_ joke. I silently shove the gift box in his hand. “This was delivered to me by mistake. Merry Christmas, Malfoy.”

His friends laugh at me as I leave them and return to Hufflepuff common room where I spend the rest of the day studying and eating snacks with Rufus.

When I arrive at the evening feast, I sit with Neville again, but now for some reason, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are staring at me as I fill my plate. I look around for Hermione but don’t see her anywhere.

“Eh, Merry Christmas.” I wish they’d stop awkwardly staring. They both quickly respond to my greeting and look at their plates.

“Where’s Hermione?” I ask, and everyone looks at me.

“You didn’t hear?”

I shake my head, worried now. Had she been attacked? “Is she okay?”

“She’s not been attacked, but she is the Infirmary. She’ll be okay soon.”

“What happened?”

“Harry and Ron refuse to say.”

“It’s nothing, she’ll be fine,” Ron interjects. He glances at me again. I eat quickly so I can get away from their looks.

“Wait, er-Ophelia.”

I look up, surprised to hear Harry say my name.

“We were going to the library after dinner to study. Would you like to join us?”

Neville nods enthusiastically and I bite my lip. “Oh, uh, okay.”

We form a weird study group, and it feels more like the boys are…guarding me than actually studying.

No one gets attacked through January, and with no Hermione to monitor us, we stop pretending to study. Harry and Ron talk and play chess while Neville and I discuss Herbology. Draco’s face is red every time he catches me with the Gryffindors.

It’s a relief to all of us when Hermione returns. I assume this means the end of the weird evenings with the Gryffindors, but she insists we continue to gather. We’re forced to quit messing about and study though.

Mrs. Sprout cancels Herbology club. The Mandrakes have reached puberty and need professional care at this point. Neville and I are disappointed, but Hermione invites me to study during this extra free time.

It’s almost May and I am _never_ alone anymore.

“Hermione.”

She raises an eyebrow in acknowledgment but doesn’t look away from her textbook.

“ _Hermione_.”

When she looks up, I cross my arms. “What is going on? It’s been months, and you Gryffindors have been following me around like I’m made of glass or something.”

She shrugs. “We like your company.”

“Oh, sod off, I’m boring! I’m just a nature nerd a year behind you. The other day, it took me an hour to realize Harry and Ron don’t care an ounce about Devil’s Snare. They were bored to _tears._ Tell me the truth.”

She sighs and closes her book. “If I tell you, can you keep it a secret?”

“Who would I tell?”

“Harry and Ron overheard some…not so nice things about you, and we wanted to make sure nothing happened.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Slytherins…Draco specifically, was saying some really nasty things, saying they should ‘prank’ you. He said you were ‘obsessed’ with him and he wanted to scare you away.”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s all? He’s a prat. Just ignore him.”

“We would usually, but…he was holding a gift you’d given him. Harry said he sounded so angry he thought his head would explode. He threw it into the fire and said if he had the chance, he’d push you in, too. Given the awful things that are happening this year, we just wanted to watch your back.”

My feelings were definitely hurt, but I was so flattered by their kindness, that it eased the pain some. “Well, thank you. I don’t think Draco will do anything to me. I might do something to him though, that was a gift from my mother. He is such a phony little _toad_.” I growl as I pack my things up. Hermione pats my shoulder. “Well, I’ll tell everyone to give you some space then. But you’re always welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, Hermione.”

It’s another game day, this time Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. I share some playful rivalry with the Gryffindors during breakfast and up until we learn that the game is canceled. I’m far more upset with the cause of the cancelation. The professors are all talking to their houses now, Mrs. Sprout is nearly teary-eyed as she explains to us that there’s been another attack. Two more students petrified.

Hermione Granger is one of them.

“We have new rules, and they must be followed. If this continues, we may have to send the students home.”

Everyone is silent. We eat our meals and walk to our classes and common rooms in groups. Dumbledore is gone and with Hagrid off to prison, anytime someone mentions Azkaban, I get stared at. The Slytherins especially enjoy torturing me about it.

The news breaks quickly all over the school. Harry Potter has been inside the Chamber of Secrets and rescued a first year, Ginny Weasley. They say he killed a basilisk and part of me wishes I could have seen it. Harry and Ron find me and hug me, thanking me for my endless stream of plant talk, as they recalled what I’d said about Devil’s Snare. Mrs. Sprout finishes the cure, and we all cheer when the petrified victims return.

I happen to pass Dumbledore’s office as Harry and Mr. Malfoy are talking. I see the Malfoys house-elf, Dobby, and smile, stepping towards them.

“ _Dobby_.”

He turns to me and bows his head. “Miss Black.”

No matter how hard I try, the house-elf refuses to be my friend.

“Ophelia, I’ve told you _not_ to talk to my house-elves.”

I ignore Malfoy and look at Harry. He’s holding a book, offering it to Draco’s father. He waves at Dobby to take it and turns his back.

Harry and I watch as Dobby opens the book and sees the old sock. I look at Harry with shock. The bravery, what a _Gryffindor_.

Dobby is dancing with happiness and I nearly join him until Lucius approaches with his wand drawn and pointed at Harry. I thoughtlessly step in between them, my hand on my own wand.

“What do you think you’re doing, Child? _Move_ at once.” 

My hand is trembling, but I aim my wand at him. 

“ _Avada_ -” 

Suddenly he’s sent flying, landing hard on his back. I glance at my wand; _Did I do that?_

I look behind me, noticing Dobby’s moved beside Harry, his hand extended and glaring at Mr. Malfoy. We all watch him stand, angrily stumbling and roughly adjusting his clothes. 

“You’ll end up just like your meddlesome parents, Potter. And _you._ ” He points at me, and I flinch. “If I see you around my son, I’ll make you regret it.” 

He leaves in a huff, and I absentmindedly dry my sweaty palms on my skirt as I feel a tug on my robes. 

“Miss Ophelia, you’ve been so nice to Dobby all this time. Dobby is sorry he couldn’t be your friend before.” 

Though I’m still a bit shaky, I bend down and hug the free house-elf. He returns it and waves at us before disappearing in a loud crack. 

“Come on, Ophelia. Let’s get to the feast.” 

“And finally, 10 points to Hufflepuff, not only for Miss Black’s true talent in Herbology, we can only wait and see what greatness you achieve when we allow you around creatures, but for your loyalty and kindness to students regardless of house.”

Everyone claps for me and I can’t resist the urge to check Draco. He’s stone-faced, but under the table, his hands are quietly clapping. I smile then and keep smiling even when Gryffindor wins the house cup. 

I try to find Draco on the train, and when I find him, I’m surprised to find him alone. I quickly shut the door and sit beside him. 

“My father told me what you did, stepping in front of _Potter._ You’re mad.” 

He sounds cold, but I refuse to let him close me out. 

“Draco, he was going to _kill_ Harry.” 

“He freed our house elf. You loved that stupid thing.” 

I smack his arm, but he ignores it.

“He’s just a child, we’re all just children. Your father would have been sent to Azkaban. I was doing you all a favor.” 

“The elf hit him. You did nothing but show my father your true colors.” 

“Well, I am so sorry that my colors aren’t green and black.” 

“Me too.” 

“Draco, please. Say something...mean to me. Say anything at all.” 

“You should go before my friends arrive.” 

“ _I’m_ your friend.” 

“You’re nothing to me.” 

“Stop being so dramatic, who cares what your father thinks about me? We’ve been friends forever.” 

“I don’t want to be friends with someone who would choose Harry Potter over me.” 

“When did I ever choose him over you?” 

“When you took his side over my father’s, but honestly, it was way before that. It was the moment that hat put you in Hufflepuff. You need to face it, Ophelia. We are destined for different paths. I’m not bothering with you anymore. Get out of my car before someone sees you. I won’t stop whatever happens if they spot you.” 

“You’re a prat.” 

He looks out the window, calm as the slight breeze outside. 

“I hate you.” 

Can he hear the edge of desperation in my voice? My face feels warm, but he’s silent. My lip is trembling as I stand.

“Fine. If that’s how you want it. We’re done then.” 

I go for the door, but it slides open before I get there. A second-year Slytherin girl looks me over and smirks. “Aw, wittle baby is crying. Did mean ol’ Draco hurt your feelings?” 

The group behind her all laugh as I try to push past them. 

“Poor wittle Hufflepuff, going to cry over her plants because she has no friends. So sad.” 

I hear them laugh as I hurry to the Hufflepuff cabins. Their teasing only stings a little, overpowered by the heartache of losing my best friend.


	4. My Limb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Limb - Hayley Williams

**1993**

Mum encourages me to write to Draco over the summer. I try once, and when it’s returned unopened, I cry in her arms. The next day she returns home late, angry and brooding. I suspect she’s gone to Malfoy Manor, but whatever’s occurred is not good. I spend my summer alone, helping her care for the creatures. I receive some letters from my other friends, but I ignore them all.

She forces me to send a small birthday package to Draco. It doesn’t return, but neither does any sort of ‘thank you’ note. 

It’s the end of July and mum is shaking me awake. It’s early, early morning. 

“Ophelia, something has happened.” 

She makes me tea and I sip it, still in my pj's. Rufus is sleeping on the table next to my cup. She’s fidgeting, her legs are shaking as she sits close to me. My stomach begins to turn, and I have a sour taste in my mouth. I start to ask her what’s wrong, but she cuts me off.

“You know about Sirius?” 

“Sirius?” 

She nods. I shrug.

“Not very much, you don’t really talk about him. I know he’s in Azkaban for murder.” 

“He was convicted for the murder of a wizard named Peter Pettigrew, and several muggles who happened to be around.” 

I shiver and sip my tea. Mum reaches over and grabs my hand. 

“I know that sounds terrible, and it is, but it isn’t a black and white situation, Darling. There’s so much history you don’t know. But I need you to know that he was a good person…before. I haven’t seen or heard from him since your father died, and even then, they didn’t have a very good relationship. But in the end, your father told me how much he regretted not mending things with his brother.” 

She’s rambling, and I yawn. 

“Sorry, I’m going on and on, just putting off what I need to tell you.” 

She reaches for the newspaper. “Sirius has escaped Azkaban.” 

Sliding it to me, she shows me the headline. His mugshot is silently screaming at us, madness in his eyes. I set my mug down before I drop it. “What does this mean, Mum?” 

“I’m not sure...but he doesn’t know where we live now, and that's good because I don’t know what state of mind he’s in. I don’t want you to be afraid, but I need you to be aware. You’ll be off at school, and I won’t be able to protect you. I know Dumbledore will be able to keep you safer than I can.” 

“But what about you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

We’re both too nervous to sleep, so we get an early start on the day. 

All I want to do is visit Draco and talk about my uncle. 

I receive my Hogwarts letter a few days after the news of Sirius. Mum and I go to Diagon Alley to shop at the end of August. She’s got a tight grip on my wrist as we walk the street. 

When we get to the bookstore, we can see the Hogwarts books being displayed in the window. 

“The monster book of monsters, hm?” My mother mumbles. We step inside and she picks up one of the books. 

“Why are they tied shut?” 

It growls as if responding to me. The shopkeeper approaches, but mother is untying the strap before he can say anything. It flies open and I step back, but mum simply smiles and strokes its spine gently, lovingly. It stops growling immediately and begins to purr. We’ve attracted a crowd, who watch in amazement and some relief. 

She pays for my books and we carry them out of the store. 

“You can try out for Quidditch this year. Any interest?” 

I shake my head. “You’ve seen me on a broom. I prefer watching.” 

She smiles. “I did too.” 

We pass by the robe shop and both stop when we spot who's inside. Narcissa is watching while Draco is fitted for new robes. I look him over, surprised to see how tall he is now. His face is different too, narrower, and more pronounced. 

“Let’s hurry along, hon. For ice cream?” 

I nod, unable to take my eyes off him until we’ve turned the corner. 

I play with my ice cream, glancing at my reflection in the window. Mother is pretending to eat hers quietly. 

“Mother.” 

“Yes?” 

“Am I pretty?” 

She looks at me. “Of course, you are.”

I run my fingers through my hair and look away, sighing. “Thank you.” 

She smiles a little. “You have the darkest hair I’ve ever seen and the kindest smile. You are so much more than just your looks though, you know that.”

I give her a look. “Right. Thanks, I guess.”

We walk down the street, heading home when I hear whispering and look around. People are glancing at us, some even point. When they see me looking, they quickly look away. 

“Ignore them.” 

“What-”

“Ignore them, Ophelia.” 

When we get home, we find men waiting at the door.  
  
  


“Susan Black?” 

“That’s me.” 

She pushes me back and approaches them. They talk quietly before she unlocks the door and allows them in. 

“What’s going on?” 

“They’re just checking the house.” 

“For what?” 

“They’re making sure no one is hiding inside.” 

“Did he break-in?” I ask, fearfully. She shakes her head. “No, they aren’t worried he’s broken in, Honey.” I tilt my head. 

“They’re worried we’re hiding him.” 

It’s harder this year to say goodbye to mother. She’s been a nervous wreck since July, and now we only have each other to lean on. I know I'll be safe at school, but who will look out for her? 

“Write to me, keep me updated on your studies.” 

“You too, mum.” 

We embrace before I climb onto the train. I wave from a window and when we pull away, I release the breath I’ve been holding. Rufus is watching the door, waiting for the snack trolley. I watch the window, feeling lonelier than ever. 

I’m shaken awake, and with a pang of fear, I shove away and move into the corner, fumbling for my wand. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” 

I aim the wand as I get a good look at my intruder. The second time I threaten someone with my wand and it’s another Malfoy. His hands are up in submission, waiting for me to get a grip. I lower my wand and put a hand on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart. Rufus is growling in the corner but calms when I do. 

“Are you mad?” 

“What are you doing in my compartment, Malfoy?” 

“Oh, I’m Malfoy now, eh?” He shuts the door and sits across from me. 

“Get out.” 

“Make me.” 

I roll my eyes and look out the window. Rufus moves into my lap, trying to comfort me. 

“I heard about your uncle.” 

“So has everyone else.” 

“Have you seen him?” 

I glance at him. 

“Why do you care? Is that why you’re here? Hoping to learn something interesting to take back to your crew?” 

“So suspicious. No, I was just asking.” 

“No, I haven’t seen him.” 

“Are you worried?” 

“Leave me alone, Malfoy.” 

He snarls and stands. “Fine. I was just throwing you a bone, kid. If your murderous uncle wants to find you, see if I care.” 

He opens the door when the train suddenly stops. He flies back into the seat beside me, the force of the stop slamming the door shut again as the lights go out. 

“What the hell?” He rubs his head where he’s hit it against the overhead. “Damn train. I’ll get the man responsible for this fired. This whole train needs to be replaced anyway.” A soft tinkling gets our attention, and we watch as the windows frost over. Draco moves closer to me. His wand is in his hand and pointed at the door. 

The train is silent for the longest time until finally, we heard the softest movement. 

“What-”

“ _Shhh.”_ His hand is cold over my mouth. 

When the door is forced open, his hand tightens around my jaw as we both grimace.

A long, black, shadowy figure reaches into the car, pulling itself further inside. The faceless shadow looks around before leaving, closing the door behind it. 

My skin is ice, Draco’s hand is still on my mouth. His wand is extended, held by a shaky hand. 

“That was a bloody _dementor_ …” 

I’d heard of them; Draco had been the one to tell me. He’d read about them and had been so curious, begging his dad for information. His father told us very gruesome details, and I’d had nightmares for weeks. This was far worse than any story. 

His hand drops from my face and he puts his wand away. A few moments later and we’re moving again, the lights return, and the frost is retreating. 

“Why would there be dementors here?” 

“You know why. They’re looking for Sirius.” 

“On the train? They think he’s on the _train_ to _Hogwarts_?” 

“Well, if they didn’t find him, then he’s not here. If they did, he’s gone now.” He stands and moves to the door. I want to ask him to stay. I don’t. 

I get a lot of looks, but mostly I hear whispers of something else that occurred on the train. 

“Harry Potter _fainted_.” 

“He fainted when he saw the dementors!” 

I listen in until someone sees me eavesdropping. 

“Watch out, I bet _she’s_ helping the madman.” 

“I heard he hid at her home when he escaped.” 

“I heard her mother had been writing him letters. And they plotted together how to escape.” 

I look away and tune it out. If they’re telling lies about me, they’re telling lies about Potter. 

We take our seats at our tables in the grand hall and watch the first years get placed. I clap when we receive a Hufflepuff and fill my plate when the food appears. 

“Welcome, students! I have some announcements to make.” 

We give our attention to Dumbledore as he stands. 

“First things first, allow me to introduce our new teachers. Professor Lupin will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.” I look at the sickly man next to McGonagall. He nods as we clap, a small polite smile. 

“And for Care of Magical Creatures, our very own Hagrid.” 

I smile and clap again. I didn’t interact much with him last year, but I heard through the grapevine of his dragon, his dog, and the spider he keeps in the forest. 

“On to more serious matters. I’m sure you all are aware of the incident on the train. The dementors are here to search for Sirius Black. They will not be allowed near the students. What happened on the train, will not happen again.” 

I shiver, as do many other students around me. 

“And finally, I know students talk, and information spreads. Do not allow gossip to alter your perception of each other. Sirius Black and his actions do not reflect on anyone but himself. If I am being too vague, allow me to clear things up. You’re all here to learn, including Miss Black. Please show her the respect she deserves. Do not forget her actions of last year when she worked hard to assist Mrs. Sprout. Or the loyalty she showed her friends and classmates.” 

I slid down in my seat, looking at my plate. It didn’t help. All eyes were on me. 

“Now, enjoy the feast!”

I’m not sure if Dumbledore helped or made things worse. People are still whispering about me behind my back. The few Hufflepuffs that talked to me last year are avoiding me now. I walk to History alone and try not to nap the entire time.

My next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I have no problem staying awake. Professor Lupin is a pale, sickly-looking man with unkempt, red hair. I sit near the back and he begins his lecture. He’s walking up and down the aisles, taking notes on students’ names and asking each of us about ourselves. He’s involving us in his lecture and making it more personal. I enjoy it and I’ve only been sitting here for ten minutes.

When he reaches me, he stops talking for a long moment. Everyone is staring and of course, the whispering begins. Lupin clears his throat.

“Pardon me, and what is your name?”

“Ophelia Black, Sir.”

“Ah, Ophelia Black. Nice to meet you. Can you share any stories of a time when you or someone you knew had to defend against dark magic?”

I try not to look around at the other students, who are aptly watching us. “Well-“

“I’m sorry, Sir, but don’t you know who that is? Her family is full of dark magic users. It’s a fluke she’s not in Slytherin.”

We both look over and find a Ravenclaw glaring at me. I wonder which Black it was that hurt this student at one time or another.

“She’s related to Sirius Black, for crying out loud.”

“We don’t judge someone for what their family may have done. We can’t condemn her, or we doom ourselves to repeat history.” He moves to the front of the class.

“Allow me to switch gears here.” He leans against his desk, rolling up his cuffs. He’s sweeping the room with his gaze, meeting our eyes like it’s a one-on-one conversation. I lean forward.

“He Who Shall Not Be Named was a charismatic man, who had an ideal and believed in it with so much passion, that when he spoke on it, he could pull you in. And many of you may think, ‘Well, not me. I don’t believe we should treat anyone less than someone else, especially on something arbitrary like _blood,_ no matter what he said or how he said it’. Well, imagine it’s someone you love who believes this. Imagine it’s your sister, or brother, or mother, father.” I think of Draco and Lucius and bite my lip. Lupin continues his speech.

“Your aunt could come to you and fill you with so much pride about your lineage and now you start to consider “hm, maybe she’s right.’ but you would _never_ be violent against someone else, even if you do believe you’re superior.”

“But then years pass, and you begin to hear of violent murders of people based on their blood status, and at first you are sickened…but then it becomes the norm. It’s hard to feel a response when week after week people are dying. You all look at me like I am mad, but you have to _really_ imagine. It happened before, right? How do you feel when you think of how many died when He was in power? Does it make you feel like being sick? Or do you feel just a passing sense of loss?”

He’s pacing, but we’re all silent. Eager to see where he goes with this.

“You can be a good person, or believe you’re a good person, but you can fall for charisma and lies just like anyone else. It’s not a straight solid line in the sand, good and evil. People can be both, and it is up to you to learn how to protect yourself from the slow sludge of evil. I’m going to try to help you this year, with what I know. But I remind you to be open-minded and remember that one’s history does not define their present or their future. Class dismissed. And Miss Hawkins, no more interruptions or negative remarks about our classmates, understood?”

The girl who cut me off earlier looks sheepish as she collects her things. I look away and pack up. I feel Lupin watching me, but I don’t look at him, just rush out the door before anyone can say anything else to or about me.

I’m trembling with excitement for Care for Magical Creatures. Technically a third-year class, Dumbledore has allowed high-scoring second years to enroll in third-year electives early as an Honors class. It’s a small enough group that they send us out with the third years.

I walk down to Hagrid’s hut, thinking about Defense class. Lupin had started off the lecture with my family in mind, but I couldn’t help seeing the similarities in the Malfoys. Draco’s father had been a devoted follower to Voldemort, and I couldn’t imagine following that monster. But I could easily see Draco doing anything his father asked of him. A shot of fear shot through me, and I shivered. I was beginning to believe that my friendship with Draco would never be the same. We believed in different things.

“Excuse me.”

I’m startled out of my thoughts by a soft voice beside me. A blonde-haired girl with wide eyes is watching me intently.

“Uh, hi.”

“Sorry to startle you, but your brow was painfully furrowed. I was worried it'd get stuck.”

I smile. “Well, thank you for saving me from that awful fate. I’m Ophelia.”

“Luna. Luna Lovegood.”

“That name sounds familiar.”

She smiles and lifts a magazine. I grin. “The _Quibbler_ , that’s it. My mum and I love to read it together.”

“That’s lovely to hear. I’ll have to tell my father I found a fan at school.”

“Are you in the Honors Creatures too?” I ask. She nods. “Great, we can study together.”

“I’d like that.”

We chat until we reach the already gathered third years. It's Slytherins and Gryffindors, and they’re all too busy watching something to notice two second-years.

“Don’t be _scared_ Potter, there are no dementors around, so you should have no reason to faint today.”

The Slytherins laugh, and I get a glimpse of Draco and Harry, facing off in the center of the circle. I roll my eyes and look around. Hagrid is coming, and the other second years join me and Luna in the back of the pack of students.

The Slytherins step away when Hagrid arrives, and I catch Draco’s eyes for a moment. He crosses his arms and looks at Hagrid. I do the same.

“Nice to see everyone for me first class! Le’s welcome the Honors class, special selected second years chosen by Dumbledore hisself. We’re glad to have yeh.” He smiles at us, everyone else just glances. Hermione waves at me and I smile back.

“Well, le’s jump right into it. This here’s Buckbeak.” He steps over and pulls a Hippogriff out from behind a clump of trees. I can’t help the eager taps I do when I look him over. My mum cared for one for a short time, they were extremely independent and intelligent creatures. When she finished caring for it, it took its leave, but I enjoyed the time I got to spend with it.

“Very smart, and very proud. When you see one, never approach first. Ye bow until it returns the bow, then you can approach. Always let the creature lead, or you’ll learn to regret it. Harry, come up and show em how it’s done.”

Harry looks nervous, but when Draco makes a quiet comment, he glares at him and steps closer to Hagrid. “Good, good. Now a little closer to Buckbeak but remember Harry. Bow.”

Harry moves closer and I watch, holding my breath as he bows. Buckbeak takes a moment to assess him before finally returning the gesture and I silently whoop in celebration.

“Good job, Harry! Now, why don’t you take a seat on ‘is back?”

I shake my head as Hagrid throws Harry on Buckbeak’s back, but Buckbeak doesn’t seem bothered by this. He takes off running and we all gasp as he takes off into the air with Harry clinging to his neck.

“Don’t worry, erryone. He’ll be back in jus a few minutes. Now, did we all see Harry’s demonstration? I’d say it was nearly perfect. Hippogriffs can sense when you’re frightened, so you want to try to find some confidence when interacting with ‘em.”

Luna and I take notes, but I add some things I learned from Mother as well.

Hagrid is correct and, in a few minutes, Harry returns and slides off Buckbeak’s back, grinning with exhilaration.

“Arry! Great job, my boy! Perfect!”

“Oh, Sod off!”

We all turn from Harry and Hagrid to see Draco shoving to the front and towards Buckbeak. “You act like he’s some animal whisperer. It’s just a dumb creature. Look!”

He glances at me and smirks as he approaches Buckbeak. “Draco, stop!”

Hagrid drops harry and tries to grab Draco, but it’s too late. I run over but stop when I’m a safe distance from the distressed Hippogriff.

“I know what I’m doing, I’ve done this- “

Buckbeak cries out and rears up, and Draco shuts up. When Buckbeak lands back down, he reaches out with a claw and swipes at Draco before turning and disappearing into the forest. Draco is clutching his arm and crying. I move closer and lean down. “You idiot. You know better than that. What is _wrong_ with you?”

He glares at me as Hagrid lifts him up. He’s boohooing and crying about his ‘broken arm’.

“Alright erryone, hurry off. I’ll take Malfoy to the infirmary.” He passes, glancing over us second years. He seems to pause the longest on me.

“Err, Hermione, would you mind-“

She cuts him off as she steps closer to me.

“I’ll escort them to class, Sir.”

He thanks her as he rushes off. Everyone else is talking, the Slytherins are already painting this as some horrible accident. I can’t help but shake my head, frustrated to hell. Luna walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

“I’ll walk with you Divination class. We have it together too.”

Hermione tries to make small talk, but after Hagrid’s weird stare and their quick interaction, I don’t feel like talking.

When we get to the Divination staircase, Hermione tries to leave. I grab her sleeve, pulling her to a stop.

“Luna, I’ll meet up with you in a moment.”

She nods, leaving us alone. I give Hermione a hard stare, but she pretends to misunderstand. With a huff, I release her.

“I was just too excited about getting to join third-year electives, I didn’t even consider _why_ the Headmaster altered the rules.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ophelia. We’re both going to be late to class.”

“Does he really think a bunch of third years can protect me from Sirius?”

She sighs.

“No, but third years are still better than nothing. And it works out, this will look great when you graduate.”

“You are an awful, lying, nerd Hermione Granger.”

When I see that I’ve genuinely hurt her feelings, I groan. “ _Sorry_! I’m sorry. You’re right. He just wants me around more teachers and more people. I get it. Whatever gives me the opportunity to be around more creatures, right?”

Hermione thaws a little and nods. “Exactly. This is good. Now _go._ Even if Divination is a complete waste of time. You still shouldn’t be late.”


	5. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster - Imagine Dragons

I catch up to Luna, and we climb the endless spiral stairs up to the Divination tower. It’s tiring and by the time we reach the top I’m in a daze. I consider whether or not this is intentional on the Professor’s part as Luna pulls me to a table and sits down beside me. A crystal ball sits on each table and they’re all set for two people. I’m glad Luna’s taken me in as a partner because some students are still looking around for one.

I don’t notice the woman in the corner until she’s talking and takes most of us by surprise. Her glasses are three sizes too big for her face and she’s putting on quite the sideshow act. I glance at Luna, but she’s watching the professor intently.

“Good afternoon, children. I am Professor Trelawney. Welcome to Divination class.”

I zone out for most of the class, running the previous lesson through my head over and over again. _Why_ did Draco have to try to show Harry up? Why did he rush at Buckbeak like that? He’d seen how mother treated the Hippogriff in her care. It was infuriating. I wanted to find him and knock some sense into that thick blond head.

“ _The Raven will be lost forever if the Dragon doesn't lead her to Salvation.”_

I jump nearly out of my seat when Trelawney appears an inch from my face.

_The time will come when she must finally decide to step fully into the darkness_

_or follow the Dragon back into the light..”_

I lean back, but she follows me, nearly climbing into my lap. Her eyes are rolled back into her head and her voice is deeper as if not her own. Chills run down my spine and I feel the hairs on my arms prick.

“Ex-excuse me, Professor?”

She twitches and suddenly her eyes return to normal. She looks me over before standing and stepping back. “What happened?”

I shake my head. Luna’s head is tilted, watching us. When I look around, I see the class packing their things and leaving the room. Had I daydreamed the entire hour away?

“That was a lovely lecture, Professor.” Luna gathers her things and I follow her, my heart racing. When we’re a few stories down, I pull her to a stop.

“What the hell happened in there?”

“You were staring into the crystal ball the whole hour with a far-off look in your eyes. Trelawney said you were the best student in the class. I didn’t want to disturb you, though I know you were just daydreaming and not really working. When she called the end of class and you didn’t respond, she came over and tapped you. Then she said that odd phrase.”

I shivered again. “Can you remember exactly what she said?”

“The Raven will be lost forever if the Dragon doesn't lead her to Salvation. The time will come when she must finally decide to step fully into the darkness or follow the Dragon back into the light.”

I write it down in quick sloppy handwriting and fold it, shoving it deep into my robe pocket. I don’t know what the hell it means, but it feels important.

“What a strange day.”

Luna nods, a lazy smile growing on her face.

“All the best days are.”

That evening before dinner I go to the infirmary. Draco is sitting on the edge of the bed, and the urge to hit him comes back.

“I _cannot_ believe you.”

“What? That thing was clearly mad. Makes sense, that buffoon probably mistreats his creatures. You should be pissed at him, not me.”

“Hagrid obviously cares about those creatures, and you know better than to approach a Hippogriff like that. You saw Harry do it properly, and you’ve seen my mother do it loads of times.”

“Whatever. I sent an owl off to Father immediately. That Oaf shouldn’t be allowed around children, much less teaching them.”

I grab his arm and he yelps before shoving me off him.

“You didn’t.”

“Of course, I did. You know that thing is too dangerous to bring around students. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Your father is going to get him in trouble, Malfoy.”

He gives me a look. “Duh.”

“You are a selfish, no good, rotten-“

“Watch your mouth, Ophelia.”

“Make me.”

He steps into my space, towering over me, forcing me to look up. “Don’t push me, Ophelia. One word and this entire school will think Sirius is hiding under your bed.”

“That doesn’t frighten me, Malfoy. Most of the students don’t like or trust me anyway. Your big lying mouth can’t make it any worse.”

“Want to bet?”

He steps back as Pomfrey approaches and I give her space to work on his arm.

“Visiting time is over, Miss Black. Let Mr. Malfoy rest.”

I leave but not before giving Draco a dirty look over her shoulder. I hurry to the dining hall and sit at the Hufflepuff table in a huff. I look up at the teacher’s table. Hagrid is playing with his food, drinking, and refilling his goblet. He seems upset. I look at the Slytherins and see them all talking and looking at him. I want to stand and throw a fit on his behalf. Maybe I can send a letter to mum and she can combat anything Mr. Malfoy says. Even if he is on the school board. I look at Dumbledore and find him talking to Lupin. I think about the weird message still in my pocket and wonder what he would think about it. Professor Trelawney is eating, talking to McGonagall who is rolling her eyes when Trelawney isn’t looking.

Draco milks his injury and doesn’t return to classes for a week. He’s talking nonstop and spreading all kinds of terrible stories about Hagrid and what happened. I barely see Draco around and I hear most of them through the grapevine.

I send a letter to mum about Trelawney’s message, and she recommends I talk to Dumbledore about it. She asks how Draco is doing, but I don’t acknowledge it in my response.

When the upper years leave for Hogsmeade, Luna and I decide to walk around the school grounds. I’m listening to her talk about the next issue of the Quibbler. It’s Halloween-themed, filled with spooky little secrets for those that look know to look for them.

“Well don’t spoil the surprise, Luna. I’m excited to find them.”

She smiles faintly. “I would never. That would take all the fun out of it. If you can find them all, I’ll be surprised.”

I nudge her and smile. “You’re on.”

“Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?”

“No.”

“He isn’t scary at all. He’s visited my dad before. He’s nice, a little strange, but we all are, right?”

I grin and nod. “With the dementors, and Sirius, and Buckbeak, he has his hands full, doesn’t he?”

“Send Rufus along with a note. If he thinks it’s important, he’ll see you. If not, you can relax.”

“Okay, okay. It just seems silly. _The dragon_ and _the raven_. Gee, I wonder who that could be.”

“As on-the-nose as it seems, it was important enough for a seer to say it. Don’t write it off so soon, Ophelia.”

“She also predicts a student’s death every year. I’ve seen the way McGonagall rolls her eyes when Trelawney isn’t looking.”

“Well, let me know what Dumbledore says. I’m curious.”

I nod and we part ways.

I send the note with Rufus before bed but don’t receive any sort of response.

When I’m forced awake by Hufflepuff Headgirl, I wonder groggily if it has to do with me and the Headmaster, until I see how freaked out she is. 

“Up, up, up everyone! Professor Sprout is in the common room. Everyone out of bed!”

We all slide tiredly out of our beds. It’s pitch black but for the light at the end of the Headgirl’s wand. In a line, we follow her to the common room and find the boys already there. Sprout is in her nightclothes, a dark look on her face.

“Come along, children. Stay close. Older years keep watch on younger. Tight groups!”

Whispers move through ears and information is passed in seconds.

“Sirius Black is in the castle!”

“He attacked someone!” 

When we get to the Great Hall, we see that everything has been moved and there are sleeping bags covering every inch of the floor. Sprout leads us to the Hufflepuff area. It’s dark in the room, but I scan for his platinum hair and when I find it in a sea of emerald green I look away.

The day moves slowly, classes are mostly ignored in favor of gossip. I hear all kinds of tales that get twisted and warped as the day goes on. The last thing I hear is that Sirius Black was wildly casting killing curses and attacked the Fat Lady when she refused to let him into the Gryffindor common room. I hear my name in a few stories, but I'm much more interested in the ones that mention Harry and his friends. Why would Sirius be after _them_?

I have to fight any sort of reaction when I step into Defense Against the Dark Arts and see Snape subbing for Professor Lupin. I can feel him breathing down the back of my neck. The other students are just as bad without Lupin here to scold them. When he finally releases us, I try to rush out first but get stopped by a group of girls in green who must have been waiting for me.

“Well, well, well. No Professor Lupin here to protect you.”

I scoff. “Like I need protecting from a few girls.” Honestly, anything they say, I’m sure Draco has called me something much worse in the past.

“Oh of course not. You’re so _big_ and _bad_ and _tough_ just like the rest of your family, huh?”

I pull my bag further up on my shoulder. “Right.” I try to push past them, but they squeeze tightly together.

“We’re not done.”

I sigh and glance around. Snape is suspiciously nowhere to be seen.

“Look, I know that you and Draco used to be…close.”

“Used to be?” I repeat, considering her choice of words. She seems to take this as confirmation and smirks.

“Well, that’s over now. He doesn’t want you around anymore.”

I cross my arms. “Aw, did he send a little messenger, just for me?”

“You’re not even worth his time.”

“But I’m worth yours, I suppose? Are you really just going to let him order you around? That’s not very Slytherin of you.” 

I shove past them and hurry into the crowd of students before they can pursue me. I consider finding Draco and requesting nicely that he call off his cronies, but if he thinks it’s bothering me, he’ll likely make it worse. I roll my eyes as I make my way to my next class.

Luna joins me in the stands to watch the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. We cheer for both teams, but Harry is truly fascinating to watch. The whole crowd goes wild when he flies into the clouds above, but we all go silent when the dementors appear. Dumbledore is losing his mind as well as McGonagall until they too fall silent as Harry drops from the sky, unconscious.

I hear a sound in the wind, barely audible through the sounds of everyone screaming, almost like a dog howling.

Luna and I visit Harry in the infirmary and find Hermione and Ron already there. Ron is clutching a destroyed broom in his hands and seems distraught over it.

He wakes up while we’re there, and after Ron shows him his broom he sits up.

“I saw the grim.”

Hermione rolls her eyes as Luna’s widen. “Truly?”

I recall the howling I heard. “I think I heard it.”

“Yeah, _right_.”

We all turn to Hermione.

“You were attacked by the _dementors_ , Harry. You just thought you saw the grim. That woman is a nutcase, and you shouldn’t give her any credibility.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Trelawney. She claims she saw a grim in his tea.”

Luna and I glance at each other. “I had a weird encounter with her as well.”

I pass Hermione the paper I’d written the message on. She reads it and raises an eyebrow. “The dragon and the raven. Hmph.”

We talk for a little while longer, and Hermione asks to keep the paper. I let her, as I have the message burned into my brain at this point.

Winter distracts me for a while, I spend plenty of time outside with Luna and when Neville invites me to revive Herb club, I bring her into the group as well. She fits in perfectly with the rest of them, and I try not to get jealous when she and Neville become friends.

One evening when I find myself alone, I wander to the library to try to study. I walk to the corner table and clear of the dust just as Draco had before. I light a little candle and set up my homework. I can see the snow falling out the window beside me and I let it distract me. I think about mother and hope the creatures aren’t giving her too much trouble back home, I think about the fun Draco and I used to have, I think about my family and how much I don’t know about its history. Most of it I think I prefer not to truly know. What I’ve picked up and heard over the years should be plenty.

“Can I sit?”

I look up and find Draco looming over me. He sits before I can approve.

It takes me a moment to find any words. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

I raise an eyebrow. “From what?”

He shakes his head and looks at my stack of homework. “Where are your little pals?”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“Have you chased them all away, then?”

I frown and look out the window. “No. Not everyone needs constant attention and validation.”

“That’s what people who don’t get constant attention say.”

“Can you hide anywhere else?”

“This was my spot before it was yours. _You_ can leave.”

I ignore him and try to focus on my history paper.

“Are you staying for Christmas?”

I sigh. “I don’t know yet. Mum gets called away occasionally and then I’d be alone at home. She’ll probably tell me to stay here.”

“Is she scared of Sirius?”

“She isn’t scared of anything.”

“Is she _worried_ that he would do something to you?”

I shrug. “He doesn’t know I exist; I don’t think.”

“Really?”

I glance at him. “Why would he? My father died and then Sirius was sent to Azkaban. As far as I know, they never made amends.”

He cocks a brow, considering this. “Your mother didn’t tell him?”

“It was kind of crazy, that time period, I believe. I think she just wanted to lay low with her newborn.”

“It’s been twelve years.”

“Why do you care, Draco?” I snap.

He sneers. “I was just making conversation.”

“I’m not freely available whenever you feel like being nice, Draco. You don’t want to be friends.”

“Not if you’re going to be a bitch whenever I try to see you.”

I scoff. “You just want me to wait in the shadows for when you need a break from your posse? When you want to have a real conversation and not just an echo chamber?”

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just been put in Slytherin like you were supposed to.”

“I like Hufflepuff.”

“You have to say that, it’d be pathetic otherwise.”

“ _You’re_ pathetic.”

“You are.”

“Prat.”

“Loser.”

“Ass.”

He smiles and so do I, even though I try to fight it. “I despise you.”

“It’s mutual.”

I lean back and close my books. “It’s nearly dinner time.”

He looks like he wants to say something else but just stands. I put my things away slowly, trying to think of anything else to say. “What about you?”

He looks at me, confused.

“Sorry, about Christmas. Are you going home?”

He looks uncomfortable now. “Of course.”

I nod. I know better than to expect an invitation now. “Well, I hope you have a nice break. Tell your mother I wish her a good Christmas.”

He nods and leaves me. I wait a few minutes before leaving after him.

A couple of weeks pass when Hermione sends me a note.

_Meeting by the lake asap._

When I get there, Harry is seething, pacing back and forth. Ron is trying to calm him down. Hermione looks up at me.

“There you are. Did you _know_?” Harry is in my face in an instant.

I step back and raise my hands. “What?”

Hermione steps between us and Ron pulls him away. “Calm it, Mate.”

“Harry overheard some teachers talking and found out something about Sirius.”

I wait, and she glances at him before continuing. “Sirius was his father’s best friend growing up. He’s Harry’s Godfather.”

I look at Harry to find him studying me. “I didn’t know that, Harry.”

Hermione continues. “He gave up their location. He’s the reason they were killed.”

I feel the air leave my lungs and shake my head. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

He snarls and pushes Ron away. “I don’t need your apologies.”

I step back and cross my arms defensively. “I know.”

Hermione reaches for my hand, but I move away. “My mother told me this summer that there was more to Sirius than anyone knew, but everything I learn about him just makes it harder and harder to believe her.”

I don’t know what to say here to make Harry stop looking at me like that, so I turn and leave. Hermione calls after me, but I can’t stand there and try to defend my name when everyone else under it has turned out to be a monster. I feel cold, both from the snow and the truth.

I’m all alone.

A snowball hits the back of my head as I reach the school and when I turn, I find Draco flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He’s smirking, holding another, and they’re laughing. I wipe tears from my face and turn away, refusing to let him see and think my tears are from him. When I get inside, I try to warm myself up, but the chill is deeper than that.

“What’s wrong?”

I curse silently and shake my head. “Nothing, go away.”

He doesn’t. Instead, I feel him against my back, and then his hands are on my arms, moving them, trying to warm me. “Ophelia.”

This kindness from Draco is the last straw and I feel fresh hot tears. I hiccup and he turns me around, hugging me close, warming me up in a way I couldn’t do alone.

“I saw you with Potter. What did he do?” He’s ready to be angry, and I can’t help but smile a little.

“He told me something terrible about my uncle.”

Draco pulls away a little. His eyes move over my face and his hands grip my shoulders. “I’ll get him.”

I laugh drily. “He didn’t do it to hurt me, Draco.” I wipe my eyes and try to catch my breath. “It’s not even about Harry. I just…I’m scared.”

“Of what? Sirius?”

I shake my head. “I’m scared that I’m going to be a monster, just like everyone else in my family.”

Draco frowns and looks away for a moment. He’s silent for so long I begin to feel antsy, but then he grabs me and pulls me close again.

“Trust me, Ophelia. You are not a monster. You’re _good_. And _so_ annoying about it.”

I bark out a laugh and he drops his hands, stepping back. I feel a little colder, but not like before. He seems uncomfortable now and I feel it too.

“I should get back.”

I nod and watch him leave.


End file.
